


T'Ashe's Training

by orphan_account, Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), Tegan



Series: Amanda's Journal [18]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegan/pseuds/Tegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of thoughts that Amanda wrote in her journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'Ashe's Training

T’Ashe’s training / The Chain up-date

 

Sequel to The Chain

 

Sarek held true to his word and the animal behaviour specialist arrived today.

 

Vulcan July 27th 2229

 

I take back every negative thing I said about Ee-Chiya; the creature has been a godsend because his new trainer is a gem!

 

The specialist arrived before end-meal and introduced herself as T’Ashe, with a high accent and formality that even T’Pau herself would aspire to. She looked ancient and wore the full Vulcan traditional robes with headdress, (similar to the one’s Sarek’s mother had adorned for our first meeting in Vulcan Space Central.)

 

Sarek had been working in his study when T’Ashe appeared, so he made an attempt to politely excuse himself after the introductions. However, she demanded that we both attend her and Ee-Chiya in the garden directly.

 

Ee-Chiya had met his match and he knew it instantly. Actually it was our first moment of bonding because I was in total agreement with the sehlat; this woman scared me.

 

We were instructed to perform various tasks with Ee-Chiya; walking, grooming, issuing commands and then we both gave him a treat. This took only about fifteen minutes and eventually T’Ashe lined us up against the east wall, (a bit like a firing squad) to give us her observations.

 

“The sehlat has been spoilt since he was a pup, Sarek. Thee has been an inattentive master.”

 

I’m afraid at this point I had a sudden coughing fit and completely missed my husband's reaction. She waited until I’d found air and continued. “Thy creature must be trained in basics once more.”

 

She looked at me and I backed into Ee-Chiya, who yelped. I could feel the unfortunate creature trembling behind me. “The human has some sense. Leave us, child.” She waved her bony fingers in dismissal and turned again to my husband. “Yet with thee Sarek, there is much work needed.”

 

I’d never ran so fast in my entire life. I’m sure I must have looked most undignified.

 

After T’Ashe left (some 3 hours later), Sarek went straight to his study, firmly closing the door and ignoring his end-meal. Ee-Chiya sat sulking in the kitchen and hardly touched his bowl. I’m afraid the poor darlings have both lost their appetites.

 

I can’t wait until she comes back next week!


End file.
